My little pony underwater adventure
by Discord rocks
Summary: The main six have been stressed out. it had been 6 months since twilight had gotten her castle and Discord hasn't been helping. They needed a vacation, but what they get is not what they expected.


The vacation

"DISCORD!" The angry blue Pegasus shouts as she crashes into the throne room. Twilight looked up to see Rainbow Dash just in time and uses her magic to stop her before she wrecks anything else. She looked at Rainbow more closely then rolls her eyes as she drops the Pegasus.

Discord materialized in the middle of the room laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face!" he chuckled, "Priceless!" "Knock it off discord," Rainbow said glaring at him. "Change me back now!"

Pinkie Pie laughed as soon as she came into the room and saw Rainbow. "It's the poison joke all over again!" She snorted. The others arrived soon after and was staring at Rainbow Dash who was glaring at Discord.

Rarity stifled a laugh and said "Rainbow Dash, did you get into the poison joke again? Or did you simply not notice that your wings are underneath you instead of on your back where they should be?"

"What in tarnation is going on here?" Applejack asked as she looked up at the draconequus accusingly. Discord just laughed harder until he heard a familiar soft voice behind him. "Discord…" Fluttershy said timidly. He turned around and saw the look on her face, that knowing look that always caught hold of his heart.

"What, it's just a harmless little prank for fun." He said. "Discord…" she said slowly and more firmly. "Oh, alright fine." He said snapping his talon. Instantly Rainbows' wings were on her back again. As soon as she saw this, she headed straight for Discord who ducked behind Fluttershy. "Coward!" Rainbow shouted.

The others laughed as discord shrank and made a halo appear over his head which made them laugh harder. "Oh thanks Discord" Applejack said wiping a tear from her eye. "We needed a good laugh." "Well, at least some pony appreciates my pranks." The draconequus said in a haughty tone. It had been six months since the defeat of Tirek and every one was stressed out including Discord. So he thought he would cheer every pony up with a harmless prank. Turns out the prank wasn't so harmless after all.

Everyone glared at the draconequus. "Oh, you guys need to lighten up maybe take a vacation… Who's up for the beach?" They looked at each other as he said this. Twilight was rapidly looking through her schedule. "Hmm… maybe, after all we could all use a break… Let me ask princess Celestia."

She quickly wrote a note then looked around. "Any pony seen spike?" they all looked around. Finally Rarity found him napping. As she nudged him, the purple dragon began mumbling in his sleep. "Five more minutes twilight." He turned over and got comfy again. Every pony laughed except Rarity who summoned a bucket of water to dump on his head. She may not admit it out loud, but she was jealous of twilight. Spike was spouting water and even Discord laughed at Rarity's trick.

Rarity blushed, "Terribly sorry spike, I don't know what came over me." She helped the dragon up. Spike looked around and saw Twilight holding the message to be delivered to Celestia and groaned. "That's what you guys woke me up for?" "That and you need to work on your chores." Twilight said evenly.

"Uh… heh heh, you say you need that message sent?" He says blushing. "Ooh, so busted." Pinkie pie pipes up. Spike just rolls his eyes as he sends the letter. What the ponies don't notice is Discord wobbling violently. "That was weird." He mutters to himself.

* * *

><p><em>~Meanwhile in Canterlot~<em>

A new letter made from damp seaweed appeared moments before the one Twilight sent. Curios, Celestia used her magic to open it. She gasped as she read the contents.

**Dear Princess Celestia,**

**I have sent this letter to inform you **

**That all of my subjects including me has fallen ill **

**With some sort of strange illness. Please send some pony to help us as **

**Soon as possible. **

**With gratitude,**

**Princess Sea Crest.**

Celestia looked dumbfounded when she read who it was from. "Princess Sea Crest." She muttered. She had not heard that name in years, not since before Discord first came into Equestria. She over at the one Twilight sent. As she read Twilights, and Idea formed in her head. The alicorn princess first wrote a letter to Twilight, then one to Sea Crest. She smiled as she sent them, pleased with herself.

* * *

><p><em>~back in ponyville~<em>

-**BURP**- The message was belched from Spike and levitated over to Twilight who unfurled it. She read as Discord yawned thinking sun butt most likely said no. Twilight gasped and squealed as she held up the letter triumphantly. "She said yes!" "Wait a second!" Discord exclaimed summoning a glass of chocolate milk doing a spit take. Everyone rolled their eyes at this minus one. Pinkie Pie just laughed. "Not only did she say yes but she even recommended a place." Twilight said beaming. "Oh?" Discord said intrigued. "And where is this recommended place?"

"Looks like you get your wish Discord we are going to the beach!"


End file.
